Genjutsu
by Sasshi Ken
Summary: Tentu saja Sakura sangat bahagia, karena akhirnya Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ungkapan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Haruno Sakura. Tapi.../Aku tidak membencimu/Arigatou/Apa yang terjadi?/ ...itu hanyalah angan-angan dalam genjutsu /HEADCANON/RnR?


"Engghh,"

"Sakura-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sakura..."

"Sa...sasuke-kun?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"A..apa yang terjadi?"

.

.

.

.

**GENJUTSU**

**FANFICT BY SASSHI KEN**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIR : SASUSAKU**

**GENRE : HURT/COMFORT/ROMANCE**

**WARNING : ABAL, TYPO EVERYWHERE, GAJE, OOC, CANON TIMESETTING DE EL EL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ekspresi kaget terpancar jelas di wajah kunoichi medis yang baru saja bangun dari pingsannya. Pasalnya, Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki yag dikaguminya, dan juga dicintainya tiba-tiba saja memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Begitu erat dan lembut, membuat Sakura merasa nyaman dan hangat.

"Syukurlah, kau tidak apa-apa," gumam pemuda itu.

"Sa..sasuke-kun?" Sakura mencoba memanggil Sasuke. Memintanya untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Maafkan aku Sakura. Maaf," lirih Sasuke. "Maaf, aku sudah menyakitimu," lirihnya lebih pelan lagi.

Seakan mengerti perasaan Sasuke, Sakura membalas pelukan Uchiha itu dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa. "Tidak apa. Yang jelas, perang sudah kita menangkan,"

Dan mereka tidak menyadari, sedari tadi mereka dilihat oleh rekan mereka yang lain, Naruto dan Kakashi yang mulai melemah.

.

.

.

Sakura terus berjalan mengitari Konoha sambil memegang _bento_ buatannya. Ia ingin memberi bento ini kepada seseorang. Tentu saja kalian tahu siapa yang dimaksud, kan? Tidak tahu? Oh ayolah, _bento_ itu diberi untuk orang yang dicintainya selain keluarganya. Tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke yang dicintainya. Ia sudah berkeliling Konoha, tapi belum menemukan bungsu Uchiha itu. Di rumahnya, di tempat latihan, rumah sakit, dan tempat lainnya, tak ada Sasuke. Hanya satu tempat yang belum Sakura kunjungi, taman Konoha.

Kaki jenjangnya mulai bergerak dengan cepat untuk pergi ke Taman Konoha. Siapa tahu Sasuke di sana. Dan benar saja, Sasuke memang disana. Lelaki itu tengah duduk di sebuah bangku yang memiliki arti tersendiri bagi Sakura. Sebuah bangku tempat perpisahannya dengan Sasuke 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Sasuke-kun!" ia berteriak lengking memanggil pemuda yang tengah duduk itu. Sasukepun mengalihkan pandangannya ke gadis musim semi yang memanggilnya tadi. Dilihatnya Sakura tengah berlari ke arahnya.

Begitu sampai di sana, kepercayaan diri gadis itu mulai berkurang. Ia mulai kikuk saat sudah dekat disamping pemuda raven itu. "Ngg, ano...Apa aku boleh duduk disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa bertanya? Duduk saja," jawab Sasuke dengan santai. Segera saja Sakura duduk di samping pemuda itu.

"Sasuke-kun," panggilnya lagi. "Ini, aku membuatkan bento untukmu. Kuharap kau menyukainya," Gadis Haruno itu memberikan bentonya kepada Sasuke dan disambut baik oleh lelaki disampingnya.

"Hn, _Arigatou_," Dan setelah itu, Sasuke membuka kotak bento dan melahap isinya.

Sementara pemuda itu tengah mengunyah makanan buatannya, gadis musim semi itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tengah harap-harap cemas. Ia takut jika makanan buatannya tidak enak. Ia takut kalau Sasuke tak mau memakan makanan buatannya lagi.

"Ah, aku tak tau seperti apa rasanya. Aku belum mencicipinya. Tapi semoga saja itu enak. Kuharap kau menyukainya, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura sambil memegang tengkuknya untuk menghilangkan kekikukannya.

Setelah menelan suapan pertamanya, Sasuke kembali membuka suara. "Tidak, ini enak," ujarnya. "Persis seperti buatan _Kaa-san,_"

"Aaa, benarkah?" Sakura salah tingkah sendiri mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Yang benar saja, rasa masakan buatannya yang dengan susah payah ia buat disamakan dengan ibunya Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat jago memasak. Ia memang belum pernah bertemu Ibu Sasuke, tapi yang pasti, ibu Sasuke adalah orang terhebat yang pernah ada, karena itu Sasuke sangat menyayanginya. "_Arigatou_," imbuhnya lagi dengan wajah memerah.

.

.

.

.

Bento itu kini telah habis tak bersisa. Mungkin Sasuke memang sedang lapar, karena itu ia menghabiskannya sampai ludes.

"Sakura," panggil pemuda itu setelah sekian lama berada dalam keheningan. "Apa kau mengingat tempat ini?"

"Tentu saja aku mengingatnya Sasuke-kun. Ini adalah tempat yang berarti bagi diriku," jawab Sakura dengan pelan. Dalam hati, ia tak menyangka kalu pemuda pemilik Sharingan itu mengingatnya juga. "Tempat ini, tempat dimana kita berpisah 3 tahun yang lalu. Tempat dimana aku dengan cengengnya memintamu untuk tidak pergi. Haahh... saat itu aku benar-benar terlihat lemah. Benar-benar bodoh," lanjut Sakura sambil mengingat kembali memori lama yang tersimpan di otaknya.

"Saat itu, aku juga benar-benar bodoh. Aku mau saja termakan kegelapan," tambah Sasuke. "Saat itu, aku betul-betul ingin membunuh Itachi tanpa mengetahui isi hatinya yang sebenarnya. Saat itu, aku memilih kebencian tanpa mengetahui arti cinta,"

Melihat pemuda yang disampingnya murung, Sakura menjadi tak tega. Ia mencoba menghibur Sasuke, agar tak memikirkan hal yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidup Uchiha itu. "Kau tidak salah. Bukankah itu memang rencana kakakmu? Kakakmu melakukan semua itu demi kau, bukan? Jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan apa yang diwariskannya padamu. Kau harus menerima dan menjaga apa yang diwariskannya untukmu,"

Sasuke terkesima mendengar ucapan Sakura. Gadis kecil yang dulu cengeng, kini tumbuh menjadi seorang perempuan dewasa. Tangannya yang sedari tadi diam, digerakkannya menuju tangan putih gadis Haruno di sampingnya.

Kedua tangan itu saling menggenggam. Baik Sakura maupun Sauke tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Terutama Sakura. Haruno itu berkelebat dalam pikirannya, saat Sasuke menggenggam tangannya. Dan lagi, kini pemuda itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura.

Sakura tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa. Karena insting di otaknya bahwa ini adalah ciuman. Ah, ciuman dengan Sasuke! Ciuman yang selalu diidamkannya. Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya, bersiap menerima apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Dan benar saja, kedua insan itu sedang berciuman. Ciuman yang manis, tanpa nafsu, melainkan kasih sayang. Ciuman itu sangat lembut, dan mereka berdua menikmatinya. Untunglah taman ini sepi, jadi tidak ada yang melihat kegiatan mereka.

Cukup lama mereka menikmati ciuman itu. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke melepas ciuman itu. Bukan karena pa, tapi untuk mengambil pasokan oksigen.

"Maaf," ucap pemuda itu.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura yang dengan polosnya menanyakan itu.

"Karena... menciummu," jawab pemuda itu dengan nada yang lemah.

"Ah, itu, emm.. tidak apa-apa kok," Sakurapun juga menjawab dengan volume yang melemah. Wajah putih gadis itu memerah saat mengatakannya. Ah, pastilah Sakura sangat malu!

Keduanya kembali dalam keheningan. Masih sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya, Sasuke mulai angkat bicara.

"Sakura,"

"Ya,"

"Saat itu, saat perang, kau bilang masih menyukaiku," ucap sang lelaki raven. "Apa sekarang, kau masih tetap menyukaiku?"

"Tentu saja Sasuke-kun. Aku selalu menyukaimu," jawab _iryonin_ muda itu. "3 tahun aku bertahan pada perasaan ini. Aku selalu mencoba melupakanmu, tetapi aku tak bisa. Perasaan ini, semakin besar. Aku tidak hanya menyukaimu, tetapi mencintaimu," Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gadis itu menjawabnya sambil menahan air mata yang akan tumpah keluar. Entah mengapa, hati kecilnya berteriak untuk menangis. Dan ia juga tak tahu mengapa ia ingin menangis.

Tangan kekar Sasuke mencoba untuk mengelus pipi Sakura. Mengelusnya dengan pelan dan lembut. "Apa sebegitukahnya kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah,"

"Maafkan aku," imbuh Sasuke. "Maaf sudah menyakitimu. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk memikirkan cinta. Aku, memang bodoh,"

"Sakura, aku tahu, ini memang terlambat. Tapi, ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan..."

"Aku tidak membencimu,"

Mendengar ucapan itu, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang sedikit tertunduk. Ada rasa berbunga-bunga di hatinya saat mendengar itu. Mungkinkah...

"Aku tidak membencimu. Tapi, aku menyayangimu,"

"Be-benarkah?" ekspresi keterkejutan terpancar di wajah gadis itu. Yang benar saja? Sasuke menyayanginya?

"Ya. Aku, aku bukan hanya menyayangimu," Uchiha itu melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping Haruno itu. Menyandarkan wajahnya ke bahu gadis itu, persisnya di tulang belikat si gadis merah muda. "Aku juga menyukaimu. Mencintaimu,"

Tes

Air mata Sakura yang sedari tadi dibendungnya, tumpah seketika. Tetes demi tetes air yang asin itu mengalir melewati pipinya. Ia menangis, menangis bahagia mendengar pengakuan pemuda itu. Karena akhirnya, perasaannya terbalas.

Tes

Sakura segera membalas pelukan pemuda itu. Ia ikut melingkarkan pinggangnya ke leher pemuda itu. Dengan perasaan yang meluap-luap ini, ia tersenyum bahagia sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Sa..sasuke-kun. Be...benarkah?" lirihnya yang terisak. "Kau tidak bohong kan?"

Pelukan itu semakin erat, di antara angin-angin yang berlalu. Membuat daun-daun tertiup angin dan berguguran. "Tentu saja. Maafkan aku. Maaf telah membuatmu terlalu lama menunggu,"

"Hiks.. Arigatou, Sasuke-kun," ucapnya yang terus saja terisak.

Dan dari pengakuan itu, secara tak langsung, kini mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Terima kasih juga..."

"Sakura,"

.

.

.

"ra-chan!"

"kura-chan!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Enngghh,"

Perlahan, gadis itu membuka kedua matanya. Menampakkan sepasang emerald yang meredup akibat kelelahan seusai perang. Kepalanya terasa berat dan pusing.

"Syukurlah! Kau sudah bangun Sakura-chan!" Pemuda di sampinnya, Uzumaki Naruto berteriak gembira melihat rekan setimnya, dan juga orang yang disukainya sudah bangun.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Sakura-chan? Apa kau ba...eh?" pemuda kuning itu menyerngitkan alisnya, saat melihat Sakura memandang sekitar seperti orang yang kebingungan.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, saat ini Sakura mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi. Ini tempat perang. Perang dunia shinobi keempat. Dan barusan, ia merasa berada di Konoha. Ia ingat betul saat Sasuke memeluknya sehabis perang. Ia juga mengingat saat Sasuke mengungkapkan rasa cintanya pada Sakura. Tapi, jika tadi ia berada di taman Konoha, kenapa sekarang ia malah kembali ke tempat perang?

Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi. Ah! Akhirnya dia ingat. Ia ingat, terakhir kali saat itu Sasuke mengatakan revolusi yang entah apa itu artinya. Dan disaat itu pulalah, ia menangis dan mendeklarasikan perasaannya kembali. Dan disaat itu pulalah...

_"Kau memang menyebalkan,"_

_BUUUGGGGHHH!_

'_!'_

...ia terkena _genjutsu_ oleh Sasuke.

"Jadi tadi itu genjutsu?" gumamnya pelan. Jadi, pelukan dan ciuman tadi, hanya ilusi? Sungguh, hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik setelah mengetahuinya. Satu hal yang dapat ia simpulkan, kenyataan itu memang menyakitkan.

"Naruto," panggil gadis itu dengan pelan.

"Sasuke-kun, dimana?"

"Sasuke ya?" tanya Uzumaki itu memastikan. "Di sana," tunjuknya dengan tangan.

'_Bahkan di saat keadaanmu sedang lemah, kau masih memikirkan dia_,'

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang temannya tunjukkan tadi. Di sana memang rupanya. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat punggung tegap pemuda itu. Memperlihatkan simbol klan Uchiha yang nyaris punah. Lelaki itu, tak sekalipun menoleh ke arahnya. Lelaki itu, tak pernah peduli tentangnya.

Dan seharusnya Sakura tahu, hati Uchiha itu keras bagaikan batu. Sulit untuk mendapatkan hati pemuda itu. Uchiha itu, tak pernah mengerti arti cinta yang sebenarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bacotan Author**

Huwwala, Ken kembali lagi. Setelah kena WB dan ide nulis yang gak ada, akhirnya Ken dapat ide buat fict SasuSaku. :D

Hoho, kalo dipikir-pikir, Ken emang udah mulai vakum dari dunia perfanfican. Yah, entah kenapa -_-

Oh ya, disini Ken buat genjutsu Sakuranya itu semacam infinite Tsukuyomi. Jadi genjutsu itu adalah keinginan Sakura yang belum terkabul. Yah kayak gitu lah, jadi isi genjutsunya bukan diatur Sasuke. Dimaklumi aja lah ya :v

Aish, entah kenapa, penulisan Ken jadi amburegul gini karena emeseyu, yah moga aja gak bahrelway-bahrelway :v. Gomen ne kalo ceritanya gak bagus, dan Ken rasa penokohan Ken juga kurang, masih rada-rada kurang gitu lah. Maap maap...

Emm, Ken mau nanya, ada yang punya akun wattpad gak? Abis temen-temen Ken pada cerita-cerita tentang wattpad. Cerita dong, asyik atau enggak? Giliran Ken mau cerita tentang fanfiction dot net, semua pada gatau -_-

Satu lagi, SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL ADHA! Goodbye sapi-sapi dimasjid dekat rumahku :3

_Perawang, Riau. Diketik sambil mendengar takbir yang menggema __J_


End file.
